Blind Trust
by Bunnysquirrel
Summary: The Titans have just formed and are playing a game of trust. Will the Titans be able to keep their newfound trust in each other?
1. The Game

**The Challenge:**

1- Having a pairing is optional. You can choose any pair, except RobxStar. Not to be rude, but we have enough RobxStar stories to go on, thank you.  
2- Include a feud between two Titans that cause major problems in the team and their job. I find this really captivates the reader.  
3- One plot. Rotates on one thing only, no change in the storyline, please.  
4- The author's update deadline is max. 2 weeks. It would be unwise to let your reviewers wait for a long time, because they will eventually hang up on your story.  
5- At least 2 chapters, no less. Having a one-chapter story just isn't good enough!

**Author's note:** Takes place right after Go! when the bonds of their team are weak and undeveloped. No pairings…hrm…maybe…you'll have to read to discover.

**Blind Trust  
**Chapter One: **The Game**

"I'll go first!" Beastboy, the green skinned changeling volunteered. They were playing a game called "Blind Trust". It was a game that Robin had decided they would play. The rules were simple: The leader asked a yes or no question. The victims were blindfolded, and if they answered yes to the question they would raise their hands. Only the leader would know the answer to the question. The leader could ask up five questions of choice, after that the mantle of leader was passed to the next person.

"Okay," Robin said and handed out the blindfolds to the other three members of the team. He placed one around his own eyes and the world was shrouded in darkness.

"Please, explain the point of this game again," Raven asked before she too secured the blindfold around her eyes.

"The point it to place your trust in the leader," Robin said, "or in this case, Beastboy. We need to be able to trust each other without hesitation."

"What if we lie?"

"No one will ever know except you and, if you ever reveal it at a later date, the leader," Robin said.

"I see," Raven said.

"Are you also not required to wear a…blind fold?" Starfire asked, a bit confused at the expression.

"She's wearing one. It's an expression on Earth, Starfire, it means that she understands," Robin explained carefully to the Tameranian.

"Oh," Starfire said slowly, "I believe I 'see' then."

"You pick up language quickly," Cyborg remarked.

"It is a…what is the word…skill that it complicated to explain," Starfire said.

"Okay, okay, let's start!" Beastboy said impatiently.

The four blindfolded Titans made sure the blindfolds were secure.

"Okay, first question: Do you secretly think I'm the coolest person you've ever met?"

Not a one hand went up.

"Okay, next question," Beastboy continued a little disappointed, "Anyone here got a trust issue?"

Two hands were raised.

"Oh, I see," Beastboy rubbed his hands together, plotting, "And would that be a problem caused by someone in the room?"

"I believe it is supposed to be questions of the 'yes and no' variety," Raven voiced.

"Yeah, Beastboy," Cyborg said, "Nothing other than 'yes and no'."

"Aw, that's not cool," Beastboy said, "Fine, question three: Is that your natural hair color?"

He wanted something better to ask, but Beastboy couldn't think of a good question.

Three hands went up, Cyborg didn't have hair.

"Can I switch now and ask more later?" Beastboy asked.

"Well, we were going to keep going for a few rounds, but sure, you can have seven questions next round," Robin said, "And I'll go this time."

Beastboy caught the blindfold that Robin tossed him. When it was secured around his eyes he gave Robin a thumbs up.

"Okay, question one: Am I doing a good job as leader?"

Four hands went up.

"Okay, next: Any problems that I as your leader should be aware of?"

One hand went up very slowly.

"Will you tell me about it later?"

The hand went up again.

"Okay," Robin leaned back on the couch, wondering what to ask next.

"Anyone come from a bad family?"

One hand rose into the air.

"Any drug problems?"

No hands.

"My turn," Cyborg volunteered and threw his blindfold to Robin.

"Any prejudice here?"

No hands.

"Okay, anyone an outcast in their birthplace?"

Two hands rose.

"Anyone here like steak?"

Three hands rose into the air.

"Video games?"

Two hands.

"Me?"

Four hands rose.

"I believe I want to go now," Starfire volunteered.

**End Chapter One.**


	2. Trust

**Blind Trust**  
Chapter 2:** Trust**

"As my first query," Starfire said, "I would like to know if you truly enjoy my cooking."

Four hands raised themselves into the air; they all knew that Starfire would not understand why they didn't like her cooking.

"Oh joy!" Star exclaimed, "Next, I would like to know if you truly enjoy my presence here."

Four hands rose truthfully into the air.

"Now I would like to know if you would like to go to the mall of shopping with me later."

Another four hands.

"Have any of you ever been to Tameran?"

No hands rose.

"Do you know any of the Tameranian language?" Star asked.

No hands rose.

"I guess it's my turn," Raven said and gave her blindfold to Starfire.

"First I want to know if anyone here is familiar with magic," Raven asked.

One hand rose tentatively into the air.

"Next I want to know who here has snuck into my room without permission," she asked.

Two hands rose into the air very slowly.

"I see," Raven said, "Do you trust me?"

Three hands rose into the air.

"Do you really consider me a friend?"

Four hands rose.

"Do you really enjoy Starfire's cooking?" Raven asked.

One hand rose.

"My turn! My turn!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Anyone here got a crush on another Titan?" BB asked.

"Please," Starfire voiced, "What is a 'crush'?"

"It means you like someone as more than friends," Beastboy said.

"Oh," Star replied.

One hand rose into the air.

"So, does anyone have a crush on me?"

Not one hand rose.

"Oh man," Beastboy complained.

And so the game went on for hours, no one noticed the time flying by as they played a game.

"Okay team," Robin said, "I guess that's good for now. We can play some other time."

"What time is it?" Raven asked, removing her blindfold.

"It's four o'clock in the afternoon!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Wow, that's late," Beastboy replied.

"Pizza?" Robin asked.

"Oh! That sounds great," Cyborg said and dialed the pizza place. He ordered the regular.

"I'm not hungry," Raven said and left the common room.

No one said anything as they watched her leave.

"Please," Starfire queried, "Is there something the 'matter' with new friend Raven?"

"I don't think so," Robin said, "but I'll go check."

"Your funeral," Beastboy muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing!" Beastboy exclaimed frantically.

Robin exited the common room and followed Raven on the way to room.

"Raven," he called before she disappeared into her dark quarters.

"Yes?" she paused to look at him.

"What was that matter that you promised to tell me during the beginning of the game?" Robin asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Raven said quickly.

"I still want to know. I can't be a good leader if I don't know what's wrong with my team," Robin pushed.

"It's nothing," Raven persisted.

"It's not nothing, you obviously thought I should know what it was earlier," Robin pushed.

"Really, it's nothing," Raven said and turned to go into her room.

"If it's nothing you should have no problem telling me," Robin stated plainly. Raven was trapped.

"Okay, fine," Raven said proudly, "It's just that I can't control my powers fully sometimes. There, I said it, are you happy?"

"Is it a danger to the team?" Robin asked.

"I doubt it," Raven shrugged her shoulders, "but you never know. I'm working on my control, but it's not as easy as you might think."

"Well, as long as you're working on it," Robin said, "I trust that you'll be able to control it."

"You trust people too much," Raven stated.

"Maybe," Robin said, "Why don't you come and have pizza with us?"

"I'm not hungry," Raven repeated her earlier statement.

"Okay, well, if you are hungry later I'll make sure we leave a slice or two for you," Robin said and watched Raven disappear into her room.

As Robin walked back to the common room her didn't notice the green fly that flew past him towards the common room.

… … … … …

"Team, we've got trouble!" Robin shouted the next day.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Cinderblock downtown," Cyborg said checking the scanner.

"Let's go!" Robin shouted and the team left the tower to go towards the trouble.

When the team reached Cinderblock, he had destroyed a few cars, but nothing more.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted and the team sprang into action.

Robin threw a grenade at Cinderblock's feet and jumped out of the way as Starfire rained her Starbolts down on the stone villain. When Star stopped, Beastboy became a Tyrannosaurus Rex and swiped at Cinderblock with his giant tail. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon while Raven lifted a lamppost from the ground and swung it at Cinderblock. Beastboy turned into a gorilla and caught the lamppost as it swung through the air. He swung it at Cinderblock and knocked the villain back. Cinderblock grabbed the post and swung it back at Beastboy who landed on top of Raven and Cyborg. Robin and Star took out Cinderblock with a combined effort of freeze grenades and Starbolts making impact at the same time.

… … … … …

"Good work, team," Robin said after Cinderblock had been hauled off to jail, "Though Beastboy you should have let Raven hit him with the lamppost instead of grabbing it in the air."

"But Raven can't control her powers all the way!" Beastboy exclaimed and the immediately clapped his hands over his mouth.

**End Chapter**


	3. Broken

**Blind Trust  
**Chapter 3: **Broken**

Silence raged over the room. Raven looked like her world was shattered and she disappeared in an instant.

"How did you find out?" Robin asked Beastboy.

"So it's true?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, but she's working on controlling it. And we should trust her," Robin said, "How did you find out, Beastboy?"

"I followed you and was a fly on the wall," Beastboy said sheepishly.

"So, Raven's like volatile?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I don't think it's like that," Robin said, "I think it's more like she sometimes can't use it or sometimes it escapes a little. She said that she has control, just not complete."

"Yeah," Beastboy seconded shamefully, "She said she's working on it."

Robin glared at Beastboy, who was already cowering on the floor.

"I want you to apologize," Robin said. The lights in the Tower flicked off and flicked on. The sound of crashes from far off in the Tower sounded.

"Now," he added imperatively.

Beastboy sulked out of the room towards Raven's room. He knocked on the door, there was no answer. He didn't expect one.

"Raven," Beastboy said apologetically, "I'm really sorry. I didn't know it was such a big deal."

There was still no verbal answer, however, Beastboy was covered in black magic and phased back into the common room, where he was rudely thrown to the feet of the other Titans.

"Uh, it didn't go very well," he said.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," Starfire said as she floated toward the door.

"Star, I don't think that's a good idea," Robin said, "I think Raven wants to be alone."

"She made it real clear," Beastboy said.

"It's your fault," Robin said.

"Why are girls so temperamental?" Beastboy complained, which earned him a glare from the other Titans.

"You broke her trust, Beastboy," Robin said, "Most people take trust seriously. I'm sure she wouldn't have been as angry if you didn't announce it to the team. If you had talked to her personally about it she probably wouldn't have been as angry as to throw you back into here."

"Why don't you go try to talk to her then," Beastboy suggested angrily.

Robin left the room to do exactly as Beastboy had said.

… … … … …

"Raven," Robin said outside her door. She hadn't responded to his knocking.

"Beastboy is really sorry," Robin continued after a moment, "He didn't know you wanted it to be a secret."

Raven's door slid open and Raven glared at Robin.

"Why did you tell him? I thought you realized I didn't want to tell anyone!" Raven exclaimed angrily.

"I did-"

"I thought you realized how much I value trust," Raven said, she opened her mouth to say more, but the alarm blared throughout the Tower.

"Trouble," she said, more subdued and disappeared.

… … … … …

Plasmas was uptown, he had hijacked a truck carrying toxic waste and was terrorizing the people of Jump City.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted and his band of heroes attacked. Cyborg cut through the goop monster with his sonic cannon, but the monster just filled in the gap with more goo.

"How are we supposed to beat him?" Beastboy asked.

"Hit him with everything you've got!" Robin shouted and expelled four exploding disks, one after the other. Just as before, Plasmas filled in the gaps. Starfire attacked next, her energy bolts causing the goop monster to roar with pain. But that still didn't stop him. Raven threw energy bolts at him as well, but not with her normal vigor.

Robin threw ice grenades as the monster, freezing both of his 'arms', but Plasmas just re-grew them. Beastboy turned into a Tyrannosaurus and stomped on top of the red gooey monster. When he lifted his foot Plasmas was nothing more than his unconscious human counterpart. Starfire volunteered to take him back to the jail, and off she flew with the sleeping monster.

"Good work team," Robin announced to Beastboy and Cyborg. Raven had disappeared as soon as Plasmas was defeated.

"Uh, Robin," Beastboy said.

"Yeah?" Robin asked.

"I think we have a problem," Beastboy said and pointed behind Robin's back.

Raven hadn't disappeared, she had been crushed by Beastboy's foot, and now she was angry. Very extremely uncontrollably angry.

"Raven?" Robin asked carefully, "Are you okay?"

His words were met with a wave of dark energy that swept from her billowing cloak. Beastboy and Robin were lifted into the air and slammed into the ground. Cyborg pulled out his cannon, ready to fire, but Raven trapped him in a force field that held him back.

Still, she uttered not a single word.

"Raven!" Robin shouted as he slowly got to his feet.

For a second, Raven seemed to come to her senses, but a second later her eyes flashed red and Robin and Beastboy were dragged towards her on the ground.

"Cyborg, help!" Beastboy called.

A familiar noise cut through the air and Raven fell forward on the ground, unconscious.

"Star!" Beastboy called happily, "I've never been so happy to see you!"

Cyborg was released from his barrier and he ran towards his friends.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," Beastboy said, "I guess she was really angry at me and Robin."

"I think she lost control," Robin said thoughtfully, "At one moment she looked like she was okay, but then the next second something seemed to just come over her."

"If she does that often we're in big trouble," Beastboy said.

"She didn't attack me," Cyborg said, "She only attacked you two."

"But why?"

"Well, besides the fact that she was angry with you to begin with, I think it was because you stepped on her," Cyborg said.

"Oh, right," BB replied, "But that was an accident!"

"Accidents still make people angry," Cyborg said.

"Will Raven be mad at me now?" Starfire asked, "I did not wish to hurt her, but she was doing the attack on you both."

"I doubt she'll be mad at you, Star," Robin comforted.

There was a groan from the ground, and Raven sat up and rubbed her head. She looked around at the destruction around her and her eyes widened in fear.

"That was me, wasn't it," she whispered to herself and fled the scene.

"Raven!" Robin called, but it was too late.

**End Chapter.**


	4. Dimension Hopping

**Blind Trust  
**Chapter 4:** Dimension Hopping**

"Where'd she go?" Beastboy asked after Raven disappeared.

"I don't know, but we have to find her," Robin said.

"Well," Cyborg volunteered, "there is a tracking device in all the communicators. So if we go back to the Tower I should be able to find her location."

"Alright," Robin said and the Titan's headed back to the Tower.

… … … … …

Raven had teleported herself to her room in the Tower. It was probably the last place they would check. The Titans would scour the city for her. In the meantime, she would be trying to return to Azarath. The Azar had been right; she had been to every major city and had not found true friends on Earth. She set up her candles, salts, and spells, but the portals only opened on the odd hours of the day. It was currently twelve forty in the afternoon, so she had to wait twenty minutes. Hopefully she had enough time before the Titans returned.

… … … … …

Cyborg searched on his computer for about a minute when he cried out, "She's in the Tower!"

"Where?" Robin asked.

"She's currently in her room," Cyborg said, "I wonder what she's doing."

"Why?"

"Well, she keeps crossing the room then stopping the middle and walking in a circle, and then she crosses the room again and repeats the same action. Wait, now she's standing or sitting in the direct center of the room not moving," Cyborg said.

"Should we talk to her?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, after the way she flipped out earlier, it might not be a good idea," Cyborg said, "but then again she might do something dangerous if we don't."

"I think you should go talk to her," Beastboy looked at Robin, "and explain what happened. She at least listened to you earlier."

"Actually, she didn't, she just yelled at me until the alarm rang," Robin said.

"Yeah, but at least she talked to you," Beastboy replied, "She just threw me back into here."

"I guess I'll go again," Robin sighed.

… … … … …

"Five more minutes," Raven said softly to herself.

But then she heard footsteps outside her door. Hopefully it was Starfire and she could convince the alien that she just needed alone time.  
"Raven?" damn, it was Robin.

"Raven? I know you're in there. Listen to me, I didn't tell Beastboy anything, he was spying on us," he explained.

Raven frowned and approached the door to hear more, it was likely that that had happened, and she desperately didn't want to return to Azarath where she would be scorned again. Maybe he was telling the truth, but it didn't make her any less angry at Beastboy.

"I'm telling the truth, Raven, Beastboy admitted to it and he's really sorry," Robin continued, interrupting her thoughts.

"Why should I believe that?" Raven asked through the door.

"Because it's the truth. You are an empath, you should be able to tell that," Robin said.

"Your emotions are masked," she said, "Just like your eyes."

"What?"

"Your emotions are hidden, I cannot sense them," Raven said.

"Oh," Robin said, "Well, I am telling the truth. And Beastboy wants to apologize, but he's scared you'll attack him again."

"I lost control," she whispered, more to herself, but Robin had been standing close to her door and he heard it.

"We know," Robins said, "Do you forgive him?"

"I forgive you," she replied, "but I want to talk to Beastboy first."

"Beastboy!" Robin shouted.

… … … … …

"I forgive you," she replied, "but I want to talk to Beastboy first."

"Beastboy!" Robin shouted.

"No! Don't- AHHH!" Robin heard her scream from behind the door.

"Raven!" he called, but there was no answer. He knocked down the door and stared in shock: there was a black three headed dog snarling at him. Its eyes were a solid red and its enormous fangs were bared in a snarl. What scared him was not the dog, but the fact that Raven was limply clamped in one of its giant mouths.

"Titans, we've got trouble!" Robin said quickly in him communicator.

The dog snarled out of two of its mouths and turned and leapt out the window. Robin raced to the now broken window and wondered where the creature had come from. And if it was the monster he thought it was he wondered why it came now.

A moment or two later the other Titans burst into the room and looked around. Robin pointed out the window. The others gathered to see the dog swimming across the bay towards the city.

"Please, what is that?" Starfire asked.

"It's a three headed dog," Robin replied, "And we have to catch it before it begins to terrorize the town."

"Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"In its mouth," Robin replied grimly.

… … … … …

One the opposite side of the bay the Titans waited as the dog approached.

"Robin, I've heard of a three headed dog before," Cyborg said, "Raven was explaining the movie Hercules to me. Anyway, she said that there was only one three headed dog of known existence."

"Cerberus," Robin said.

"Exactly," Cyborg replied as they watched the dog approached, it was still far away, it swam slowly as if to protect its prize.

"What is a 'Cerberus'?" Starfire asked, she had been listening on their conversation.

"It's supposed to be the guardian of hell," Robin replied.

"And what would this guardian want with Raven?" Starfire questioned.

"That's what I want to know," Robin replied. There wasn't much more time to talk, the beast was approaching quicker now, it was almost able to stand in the water.

"Okay, so the plan is to neutralize the dog, but don't hurt Raven," Robin said, "Starfire, I want you to try to get Raven out of its mouth. Cyborg, Beastboy, you two to attack the remaining heads, and I'll go for the body."

The other Titans nodded and began their attack. Starfire flew in close to the far left head, the one where Raven lay unconscious in, but as she got close the middle head snapped in her direction and she had to retreat. Cyborg and Beastboy quickly engaged the other two heads and Starfire tried again to get near her friend, but the mouth opened to snap at her and Star retreated so that the snapping jaw would not crush her friend.

Robin used a grappling hook to jump up on the creature's back and he tried to run atop the far left's head. The head snapped back, and Robin was thrown backwards. Starfire flew and caught him before he was flung into the water.

"I cannot get near friend Raven," Starfire said as she lifted Robin skyward.

"It's okay, just attack one of the other heads until it collapses, I'll try to rescue Raven," Robin said as Starfire dropped him oh Cerberus's back.

"Here goes everything," he though to himself as he threw a grenade so that it landed perfectly on top of the creature's third head. It exploded and Cerberus roared in pain. He flung his head and Raven was catapulted into the air. Beastboy saw this and turned into a pterodactyl and caught Raven before she landed in the creature's mouth again. He laid her gently on the shore and returned to the battle. Starfire, seeing her friend safe, unleashed a barrage of Starbolts unto the third head. The other two had fallen unconscious for the moment. Cyborg shot his sonic canon, and Robin released another grenade. Cerberus collapsed in the water with a giant splash. The Titans stared at the fallen monster.

"What do we do with it now?" Beastboy asked.

"Let's ask Raven," Robin said, he jumped off the back of the fallen Cerberus and Starfire lifted him to the shore.

By the time they reached her, Raven was sitting up groggily trying to figure out where she was.

"What are we supposed to do with a three headed dog?" Beastboy asked as he returned to his human form.

"What?" Raven asked.

"You just almost got eaten by a three headed dog," Beastboy said, "What are we supposed to do with it?"

"What time is it?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"It's half past one," Cyborg said as he reached his friends.

"Then we had better hope it stays unconscious for an hour and a half before I can return it to where it came from," Raven said.

"Where did it come from?"

"Hell," Raven replied.

"And how did it get here?" Robin asked.

"Well, I thought you didn't like me so I was going to go home, but then Robin interrupted me before I could enter the portal and Cerberus escaped instead."

"Why would you think that we didn't like you?" Cyborg asked.

"Because you were all scared of me," Raven replied, looking at her feet, "I know I overreacted earlier, but you really hurt me."

"I'm sorry," Beastboy apologized, offering his hand, "I didn't know it was so important that you didn't want me to tell everyone what I overheard."

"I forgive you," Raven said, "but you had better not spy anymore, next time I might not be forgiving."

… … … … …

Two hours later, the Titans all sat in the common room of the Tower. Raven had sent the vile beast back to where it came from.

"So what did Cerberus want with you anyway?" Cyborg asked.

"Lunch," Raven replied.

"Why didn't he just eat you right away?"

"He probably thought you were going to steal his food so he ran," she replied, smiling wryly.

"Well, it was a good thing Robin was there to scare him off, otherwise that terror probably would have devoured you," Cyborg laughed.

"Yeah, it's a good thing," Raven said.

"So, anything else from hell want to eat you?"

"Not that I know of," Raven replied.

"Where's Beastboy?" Robin asked suddenly, "I haven't seen him since we got back from the beach."

"Oh, he's just doing an errand for me," Raven replied casually.

… … … … …

"Stupid curiosity," Beastboy muttered as he trudged along the path. Raven had sent him to a dimension with man eating tofu and tofu eating plants, "Stupid Raven. Stupid tofu. Stupid plants. Stupid monster. Stupid dimension. Everything here is stupid!"

"Then it's just the perfect place for you," his own mind said to him.

"Stupid mind!" he shouted.

**End Story**

**Author's note: **I hope you enjoyed my story, please review and tell me what you think! Have a nice day. If you liked this, then check out some of my other stuff!


End file.
